Egg Wyvern
'Egg Wyvern '– finałowy boss w historii Sonica. Jest to ostateczny robot Doktora Eggmana. Opis Jak sama jego nazwa wskazuje Egg Wyvern to robot o wyglądzie wiwerny. Posiada dwa wielkei skrzydła, w których zamontowane są działka laserowe. Kokpit Egg Wyvern stanowi Egg Mobile podczepiony do głowy. Boss Walka toczy się na unoszących się w powietrzu platformach, pod pokładem Egg Carriera. Dookoła nich unoszą się opadające zbiorniki z paliwem. Na początku walki Egg Wyvern krąży dookoła areny. Po okrążeniu pola walki zatrzyma się i wyświetli kilka celowników. Po chwili na ich miejsce zostaną wystrzelone niebieskie lasery. Wraz z otrzymywaniem kolejnych ciosów Egg Wyvern zyska również nowy atak, który polega na wystrzeliwaniu elektrycznych strzał z ogona. Strzały te wbijają się w platformy i po chwili niszczą je. Gracz nie powinien stać na takich platformach, ponieważ zapadną się i postać spadnie w przepaść. Po wykonaniu ataków, Egg Wyvern wykona obrót i zacznie lecieć prosto w stronę gracza. Aby uniknąć szarży należy wskoczyć w kokpit robota, a konkretnie czerwoną antenę za pomocą Homing Attacku. Tak jak w przypadku walki z Egg Cerberusem gracz będzie mógł sterować robotem. Aby zadać mu uderzenie należy skierować go na jeden z unoszących się w powietrzu zbiorników z paliwem. Kiedy tak się stanie robot otrzyma cios, a gracz wyląduje z powrotem na platformach. Jeśli jednak gracz będzie zbyt długo sterować Egg Wyvernem, to zostanie zrzucony z powrotem na platformy. Po otrzymaniu trzech uderzeń górna część kokpitu odpada i Egg Wyvern przechodzi do nowej strategii. Wciąż korzysta z poprzednich ataków, w tym z elektrycznych strzał niszczących platformy. Lasery ulegają jednak modyfikacji. Egg Wyvern będzie odtąd skupiał wszystkie w jednym miejscu, doprowadzając do obszarowej eksplozji. Gracz musi oddalić się od celownika na tyle, aby nie znaleźć się w zasięgu wybuchu. Egg Wyvern odsłoni się na ataki w momencie, w którym odłączy dwa ramiona Egg Mobile'u. Ramiona te służą również jako działka laserowe, które emitują trzy promienie. Gracz musi wskoczyć na ramiona wykorzystując Homing Attack, a następnie uderzyć w kokpit robota. Kiedy boss otrzyma 6 ciosów, to wykona swój ostateczny atak. Będzie to szarża prosto w gracza. Sonic musi w odpowiednim momencie podskoczyć i uderzyć w kokpit swoim Homing Attackiem, aby nie zostać zepchniętym z platformy. Po otrzymaniu tego ciosu Egg Wyvern zostanie zniszczony. Muzyka }} Galeria Egg Wyvern 1.png Egg Wyvern 2.png Egg Wyvern 3.png Egg Wyvern 4.png Egg Wyvern 5.png Egg Wyvern 6.png Ciekawostki * Egg Wyvern może być pokonany w mniej niż minutę, jeśli gracz posiada przy sobie Sky Gem. Jeśli gracz upuści Gun Drive na krótko przed złapaniem się anteny Egg Wyverna, kamera skupi się na Sonicu bez możliwości zmiany. Po krótkim czasie boss zostanie pokonany i gracz zostanie przeniesiony do podsumowania wyniku. * Walka ta pod kilkoma względami przypomina finałowego bossa z Sonic Adventure - Egg Vipera. Obie potyczki toczą się wysoko w powietrzu na metalowych platformach, których ilość zmniejsza się z czasem. Egg Wyvern i Egg Viper posiadają również atak polegający na strzelaniu laserami. Ponadto podczas wykonywania jednego ze swoich ataków Eggman wypowiada słowa Can you make it here?!, które przypominają jego tekst z Sonic Adventure - Let's see if you can make it through here, Sonic!. Oba te ataki polegają na wskoczeniu w kokpit bossa, po jego poszczególnych segmentach. * Egg Wyvern jest jedynym finałowym bossem z ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006), z którym gracz nie walczy kilkakrotnie podczas historii (nie licząc Solarisa z Last Story). Kategoria:Eggmobile Kategoria:Bossowie w Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Kategoria:Finałowi bossowie